That One Day: A Psych Fan Fiction
by psychofeelings
Summary: After one year of a happy marriage between Shawn and Juliet, their world began to crumble down. It all starts when Lassiter visits San Francisco, but changes drastically when Shawn goes missing..
1. Chapter 1: A look back (revised)

**Please note: If you are a new reader I am currently working on revising all my earlier chapters, so if any of them aren't at the same quality as the rest, that's why :) **

**Chapter one: A look back (revised 2x)**

**April 24, 2015**

Shawn rolled over in bed and opened his eyes to look at his beautiful wife, Juliet. Today was their one year anniversary and for once, Shawn was going to do something nice. Quietly he slipped out of bed and pushed open their bedroom door. The door creaked as it opened and Shawn grimaced. He turned his head to check that she was still sleeping, afraid he'd woken her. She simply rolled over to the other side of the bed and Shawn smiled as he continued out the door.

Shawn walked to the kitchen and flicked on the lights. He shut his eyes briefly at the sudden brightness, before walking over to the fridge and opening it. He pulled out a carton of eggs, and a package of bacon. He bent down to grab two pans from the cupboard, one for the eggs, and one for the bacon. He sat the eggs and the bacon on the counter, while he placed the pans on top of the stove. He turned the knob on the stove to ignite the flame under the first pan and reached over to grab an egg from the carton. Carefully he cracked the eggshell on the side of the pan and let the egg drop out onto the pan, instantly sizzling as it touched the hot surface. As he waited for the bacon and eggs to cook, he thought about his wedding day.

He knocked himself out of the thoughts when he was greeted by the smell of burning bacon. He grumbled and went to grab a spatula to take it off the pan. He sat the bacon down on a paper towel and reached over to scrape the eggs out of the pan onto a paper plate. Only about half of the eggs made it onto the plate before something caused Shawn's vision to go dark. He focused on his other senses like his dad had taught him as a kid. There was a hint of perfume or a flowery lotion, and whatever was covering his face was soft and warm. He smiled to himself and sat the pan down, about where he assumed the counter was. "You know, this was supposed to be a surprise breakfast in bed," he told his wife, pretending to sound disappointed.

"Considering you rarely cook, this is still a huge surprise," she told him softly and got up on her tiptoes to kiss Shawn's cheek.

Shawn lowered his head into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself so he could give her a proper morning kiss. The kiss was short, but it was still gentle. He pulled away and dropped his arms before pointing to the table. "Take a seat, and cover your eyes. It's still supposed to be a surprise after all," he said with a slight chuckle. He pulled the chair out for her to sit, and when she placed her hands over her eyes, he sat a plate down in front of her, along with a cup of coffee.

Juliet sat with her hands over her eyes until Shawn told her to look. She looked down at the plate in front of her and gasped, "aw, Shawn.. Eggs and bacon? You shouldn't have." She leaned towards Shawn for yet another kiss. They closed the space in between each other and locked their lips for a kiss longer than the previous one. Although it was longer, it was still interrupted by the sound of Juliet's phone ringing. She rolled her eyes at the convenient timing and unlocked the phone. "O'Hara," she said blatantly into the phone as she put it up to her ear. Her face switched from annoyed to upset in the blink of an eye and Shawn grabbed her free hand.

"What? Who is it?" He mouthed to her, not wanting to hinder the seemingly important phone call.

Juliet simply looked at him and shook her head. "Lassiter, I need you to calm down," she said into the phone and Shawn quickly got more worried. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened," Shawn heard Juliet say. His mind was racing through all of the possibilities of what could've happened. He could've been injured on a case, or something may have happened to Marlow, or even his daughter. His thoughts were cut short when he heard Juliet gasp and he looked up at her. "Please tell me you didn't hurt her, Carlton." Shawn was relieved when he saw the worry fall from her face and he let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. His relief didn't last long as Juliet suddenly stood up and shouted into the phone, "You're what? You're driving here right now?" Shawn jumped up as well and stood in front of her.

"Wait, Lassie is on his way here?" He clarified. Shawn knew the situation wasn't good at all if Lassie was taking time away from his favorite job to come up to San Francisco, but he was excited to finally see him since the wedding.

Juliet nodded her head yes at Shawn's question and turned her attention back to the phone call. "Okay, Carlton, drive safe. I'll tell the chief right away," and with that she brought the phone down and sat it on the table.

"Well, what happened?" Shawn finally asked to break the silence that was filling the room.

"Carlton and Marlow had some kind of fight, and he's on his way up here right now," she paused and frowned before looking back up to Shawn. "Looks like we're going to get a day of." She smiled slightly and grabbed her phone off the table. "I'm going to go call the chief." Before she left she gave Shawn a quick peck on the cheek and left him to clean up the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Their Day

**A/N: So I fixed chapter one. And here is the next chapter! I already have the first four chapters, so prepare for an upload spree! Also I was thinking of making a second fanfiction, but making it Shassie! So yeah. Reviews and favorites are appreciated!  
~Jorie**

**Chapter 2: Their day**

**Carlton's Pov: ******

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled while smacking my hands on the steering wheel. "I screwed up! Big time! I'll probably never see my daughter, Lilly, again!" When the last part came out of my mouth I lost it. I slammed my fist down on the passenger armrest. Just then my phone went off. I picked it up and said, "Oh thank God Juliet. What did the chief say?"

Through the phone Juliet replied, "She gave me and Shawn the next two days off."

_Damn it, _I thought to myself. "That knit whit is going to be there?" i asked.

"Well he kind of does live in the same house as me Carlton, but I can give him somewhere to be if you would prefer that.."She told me

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good. Thanks Juliet. I really hope I'm not putting an early end to your guys' Anniversary.." I told her because I truly was sorry that this had to happen on this day.

"Oh no no no don't worry Carlton. We didn't have anything special planned anyway.. Oh hang on. Shawn's on the other line. I will see you when you get here lassiter. Bye" As she said this, she hung up.

"Bye.. Juliet" I mumbled to myself.. "3 out of 5 hours to go.."

**Shawns POV:**

I had my cellphone to my ear waiting for Juliet to pick up the phone. Finally she answered. "Hey honey." I said

"Shawn. That was Carlton. He sounded really upset. I've never seen him like this before. and he also doesnt really want to to be there when I talk to him..." She said this with a slightly worried tone.

"okay. I won't come home for a while then. I'll hang out with Gus. And Juliet, dont worry. Everything will turn out alright."

"Alright thanks shawn."

"Oh Jules. I gotta go. Gus wants to go get something to eat."

"Shawn it's only 10:30 in the morning."

"You know Gus. He's Always hungry. Haha. Bye Juliet. Text me when I can come back home." Right then and there I hung up. I slipped my phone in my pocket and climbed into the blueberry.

"What was that about?" Gus asked with a mouthful of donut.

"Oh. Nothing.. Just that lassie is driving up here right now." I mumbled the last part. And then Gus just about choked on his donut.

"W-What?!" Gus asked me, and he was really confused. I wouldnt blame him, i'm confused too.

"Yeah. Apparently he and Marlowe had a big fight. I don't know the details because he only wants to talk to Juliet about it."

"Well that's just stupid" Gus replied followed by another donut bite.

"Chief gave me and Juliet the day off to deal with this" Gus sat up in his seat.

"Ooh. What are we going to do first?" He asked me with a big ass smirk.

I mumbled a laugh at this. "Haha. Gus. The chief gave me and Juliet the day off. Not you.."

"What?! So I'm supposed to go work on a case all by myself?"

"Well. She'll probably assign someone to work with you."

"not funny Shawn. I'm calling the chief right now."

"Good luck with that." I said while stealing his donut. "Yummy.."


	3. Chapter 3: actually showing weakness?

**Chapter 3: No going back**

**Carlton's POV:**

I looked out my window carefully, searching every house for one that looked remotely... Spencer-like. When I finally spotted Juliet's house, I had to double check that the address was the same. It was... Well, it looked... Normal. I'd assumed Spencer would've convinced her to live in a giant pineapple or something. I pulled up to the curb nearing her mailbox, pausing before I left the car. _Should I really do this?_ I asked myself. _Do I really want to drag Juliet into something I caused?_I frowned. _… I have to. I don't know how to deal with this. And she's my best friend, she'd know how to deal with it better than anyone._ Slowly I opened the door and stepped onto the street. I made my way to the front door step-by-step slowly, one part of me wondering how on earth I'd mustered up the courage to go to Juliet, the other part screaming at me to run and never set foot in that neighborhood again. But I kept walking, one foot in front of the other. When I had finally reached the door, I hesitated to knock. But then I did. I knocked twice. Then after a minute with no reply I knocked again. At this the door swung open quickly. "Carlton!" I heard a voice yell. Obviously it was Juliet's but I couldn't help myself from looking around to see who said it. It didn't take long for Juliet to embrace me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I blinked, confused, and awkwardly put my arms around her.

We stayed in this position for a few minutes, Juliet hugging me tightly and me awkwardly returning the hug. It might have actually felt pleasant, except all I could think of at that moment was how much I wanted to feel another certain blonde's arms around me. I moved my hand to her shoulder. "Uh, O'H- Juliet... Can I come in?"

"Oh my gosh yes of course Carlton!" She started to rush me inside and she shut the door. "Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Without warning I dropped myself onto her couch, placing my head in my hands. I know what you're thinking- Carlton Lassiter, actually showing weakness? But this was my partner. I could tell her anything. And besides, I'd never felt this bad before. Except the day Marlowe was arrested.. But at least I could see her after that.

"Oh, Carlton... What's wrong?"

**~Pineapple~**

**Shawn's POV:**

I could feel the droplet of sweat sliding down my forehead. I knew I couldn't look away, but I just had to see how Gus was holding up. My knees just about buckled underneath me as I rapidly turned my head to face him, only to be greeted with a scream in my ear. "Shawn! What are you doing? We are going to lose! Turn around!" I swept my head back, looking up at the screen. The bright flashing arrows were moving oh so fast, and I couldn't keep up. Time was running out and I was relying on Gus to save us. "3…. 2…. 1…" The numbers flashed on the screen, and I raced to keep up. Then,

"Game over." I stepped off the elevated platform to greet Gus.

"Good job man! New high score. Our names have got to be at the top of the Dance Dance Revolution scores list." I gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

I was ready for a witty comeback, but his attention momentarily wavered when he saw a hot chick walking by. "Hello," he said, flicking his nose with his thumb. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Gus? Knock it off!"

"Man, you know I can't help myself. Besides, the ladies love it."

I scoffed at that. "Yeah, right. We should probably get back, though. I bet Lassie's already here."

Gus frowned at me. "You missed him, didn't you?"

"Like a monkey misses it's pineapple."

"Uh, monkeys don't eat pineapple. They eat bananas."

"Exactly!" I grinned at his bemused expression as we made our way to the Blueberry.

**A/N: Sorry for this being a short chapter. I just needed to get something out so I can get into the juicy stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet dreams, everybody

Chapter 4: The Fight

**Carlton's POV:**

It took nearly a whole hour. When I'd finished, my throat was parched, and I was desperately in need of water, but I did feel like a weight had been lifted off my chest- well, maybe a five pounder or a two pounder. Still, though, fate must have for once taken pity on me, because I had luckily timed it just right so that right after I had told Juliet how I wanted Lily to grow up and be a cop, but Marlowe didn't like that, Spencer and Guster walked through the front door.

"Lassie! You came home!" I heard Shawn say while throwing his jacket on the ground.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you, buddy," said Gus. Juliet immediately stood up and whispered something in Spencer's ear. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and then hastily looked away when he realized I was looking at him.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, sweetheart," Shawn said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. God, I still can't believe they're still together.

"Hey, Carlton, if you need to you can stay here with us, until you work it out with Marlowe." Juliet said with a comforting smile.

"Um..." I didn't really want to stay in a hotel, but I also didn't want to intrude on Shawn and Juliet. "Sure, I guess I'll stay." Then Juliet led me to her guest room. It was a small room. A queen sized bed right in the middle. The bed had deep blue sheets on it, with light blue pillows. Juliet just stood there awkwardly in the doorway.

"Did you bring like a bag of clothes, or something, Carlton?" she asked me. I was too busy replaying the scene from yesterday in my head. "Hello? Carlton?"

"Hmm?" was the only 'word' I could manage to get out of my mouth. Once she repeated herself I came up with, "Oh, um, yeah. My duffel bag is in my trunk. I'll go get it." But I was stopped at the door frame by Juliet.

"I'll get it Carlton. Hand me your keys." She put her hands out and turned her classic Detective O'Hara stare on me before I could protest. I couldn't refuse. Unwillingly I handed her my car keys, and walked back into the guest room. "Oh, and Carlton, you're welcome to eat anything we have in the kitchen." She then smiled at me and continued her way to my car. I knew I wasn't going to eat anything, so I just lay down on the bed. I wasn't aware of just how tired I was until sleep claimed me.

**Shawn's POV:**

The car ride back to my place was very quiet. Gus was worn out from playing _Dance Dance Revolution _twice today and I couldn't stop thinking about having Lassie stay at my house. It's not that I didn't want him there, it's just that it has been so long since I'd had seen him and it was guaranteed to be awkward.

Shortly we pulled up to my place and I noticed Lassie's car. It appeared as if someone was rummaging through the trunk. I made a mental note to check it out after Gus left. "Hey thanks for hanging out today, buddy." I then leaned in for a fist bump.

"No problem," said Gus, completing the fist bump. "I'm sure Jules is gonna have you come hang with me again tomorrow. So what do you say, I'll pick you up around... 9? And we can go get pineapple smoothies?" Gus really knew how my mind worked.

"Perfect! Except one thing..." I started to say but only to be cut off by Gus.

"What's that?"

"Make it 10:30." I jumped out of the car before Gus could talk me out of it. "Bye Gus!" I waved as he rolled his eyes, and the Blueberry sped off. I looked down the road to make sure no cars were coming before I made my way over to Lassie's car. The trunk was still open, but I couldn't see the perp. I decided that the element of surprise was the best option. With a single swift leap I found myself behind the perp screaming, "I GOT YOU!" I knew I scared the living daylights out of the unknown person because they jumped, hitting their head on the roof of the car. When I heard the high pitched squeal that escaped the perp's lips, I immediately knew who it was.

"OH MY GOD BABY I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled as I ran to embrace Juliet. I pulled her into my arms. She wasn't crying, just rubbing the back of her head and groaning. I put my chin on top of her head and rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry Jules. I didn't know it was you in Lassie's car."

"It's okay," she said, and when she looked up I saw a hint of an amused smile on her face. "What were you even going to do, anyway? Yell, 'Hey, stop, bad guy!' and punch him in the face?"

"I'm sure it'd be a bit more dramatic than that. I probably would have said that my super hot girlfriend has a gun and will kick your butt." She laughed and reached up, intertwining her fingers in my hair and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Soon we both ran out of breath and she pulled away first, placing her head in the crook of my neck.

"We really should get inside and give Carlton his bag back." She lifted herself off me, and I slipped my arm around her waist, taking the bag from her with my other hand. We walked into the house together, arms around each other and matching smiles on our faces.

I walked into the guest room, still holding Juliet tightly, and grinned at the sight I saw in front of me. Lassie lying on the queen sized bed, looking childlike and innocent- well, as childlike as you can get when you're Head Detective Carlton Lassiter of the SBPD. It took all my strength not to laugh. I put the bag down at the end of the bed and snuck out of the room. Closing the door behind me I told Jules, "That didn't take very long. What do you say we draw a mustache on his face?" She opened her mouth to reprimand me, already turning around, but before she could, I pulled her close, her back against my chest. I heard her soft sigh as she leaned into me, laying her head against my shoulder. "This is going to be interesting." I whispered to her.

"What will?" She asked as she turned around and planted a small peck on my lips.

"The whole – Lassie living with us – thing."

"Well. It can't be too bad. Plus he'll probably be here for a week. Tops."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on." I let go of Juliet and pulled her into our room. I quickly lay down on the bed, slipping out of my jeans while she turned away as she changed into her PJs. It'd been a long day for both of us. She braided her hair back- I'd never understand how her fingers could move that fast- and lay down next to me. I kissed her hair, pulling her closer.

"Shawn?" I heard her ask after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What happens if Carlton and Marlowe don't work it out?"

I sighed, placing my chin on her head. "We shouldn't have to worry about that, Jules. They love each other. I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon."

When I got no reply from Juliet I looked down at her. She was sound asleep. "Night, Jules," I whispered as I planted a kiss on her hair. I turned out the lights and closed my eyes. _Sweet dreams, everybody, _was the last thing I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: First long chapter! How did you like it? I know you had to have liked it a little. Please do not forget to drop a review and a favorite.**

**~Jorie**


	5. Chapter 5: Three creams, four sugars

**Chapter 5: Don't forget your socks**

**Carlton's POV:**

As usual, I awoke a few minutes before the alarm rang. I lay in bed with my eyes closed for the few minutes I had before I had to get up. After five minutes passed, I looked up, confused. Had I woken up early? Or, worse... Had I woken up late for work? I heard a loud crash coming from outside the room, and came to the only plausible conclusion. I had missed the alarm because I had been drugged, and there was someone in my house.

Opening my eyes, I immediately reached over to the nightstand, where my gun usually was. It... Wasn't there. Crap, had they taken that too? I looked around and didn't recognize the environment I was in. Had I been kidnapped too? But why would they go to so much trouble to put me in the bed and actually tuck me into the sheets? I sat up, fighting my body's pleas to go back to bed, and left the room. Even if I didn't have my gun, my fists would do just fine.

I only realized what had happened when I saw it- a framed picture on the wall. Spencer, with his arms wrapped around O'Hara. As the events of the whole past day came rushing back to me, I fought off a groan at my actions last night. God, I must have been really out of it. There was only one thing to do- go in, apologize to O'Hara, and then run screaming out of the house

I remembered hearing the crash from the kitchen. I stopped abruptly once I entered it- there was a red frying pan on the ground. What the heck? I looked up and saw... Oh, God.

O'Hara was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Spencer's waist, and they were... Oh, God, they were kissing! I went to turn around, hoping O'Hara didn't notice me, but before I could leave, Spencer said, "Oh, hey Lassie, how'd you sleep?" without even turning around or breaking away from O'Hara. I glared at him, and he broke away from O'Hara, lifting her off the kitchen counter and grabbing the frying pan from the ground.

"I was just about to make some bacon and pancakes when Jules-"

"I really don't need to know," I said. "And kindly get your hands off my partner before I am forced to arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"Oh, come on, Lassie!" said Spencer as O'Hara rolled her eyes, pushing him away from her and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well, Carlton?" she asked politely. I tried not to grit my teeth.

"I slept fine, Juliet, thank you. It looks like you two didn't get much sleep at all."

She rolled her eyes again. "You're one to talk. What with Mar..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that she had hit a sore subject. To cover up the awkward silence, Spencer said, "Hey, you want some coffee? I've got a pot brewing right now."

"I- Yeah, sure." I cleared my throat as he flipped the bacon. "One cream and three sugars."

"Didn't it used to be three creams and four sugars?" asked O'Hara. I shrugged.

"I guess times have changed since then," I said. Then I turned to go change into my casual clothes- I had still been wearing my suit from yesterday. To be honest, my clothes looked like I'd been hung over or something- my white shirt was untucked and wrinkled, my tie half undone, and I was only wearing one sock. I searched through my duffel bag and found a light blue dress shirt and wore the same blazer and tie as yesterday. As I pulled on my pants, I glanced through my duffel bag for my socks. They weren't there. _Damn it! Who the hell forgets to pack socks?_ I thought, frantically searching for my missing other sock. It wasn't there. Sighing in sheer annoyance, I realized I would have to borrow one of Spencer's. Great. His feet were probably ten times bigger than mine.

I walked out the bedroom door and was slightly surprised to smell the scent of delicious bacon. I can't actually believe Spencer can cook. I walked into the kitchen with only one sock on and Spencer noticed right away.

"Uh, you missing something Lassie?" he smirked, gesturing to my feet with his spatula.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Apparently I seem to have forgotten to bring socks. And because I can't find my other sock, do you mind if I borrow one of yours?"

"Sure," he said, handing the spatula to O'Hara. I wasn't sure if I should follow him or sit down, so I just stood there. A few minutes later he came back holding a pair of pristine black socks.

"Here you go buddy," He said as he tossed me the socks.

"Don't ever call me 'buddy' again," I couldn't stop myself from saying. He smirked. "Noted," he said. I quickly slipped my socks on and sat down at the table next to the two of them. When I started to take a sip of my coffee, I saw Spencer stuffing his face like a pig. I found it pretty funny when his cell phone started ringing, but he hadn't swallowed yet. He glanced at his phone and said something like, "It's the Chief," but it sounded more, "Issdogief." He tried hard to swallow, but couldn't pick it up. Rolling her eyes, O'Hara took the phone from him.

"Hey, Chief, it's O'Hara... Hmm... Of course. Yeah, we'll be there."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened?"

"Standard kidnapping, routine call. We'd better go. Carlton, you think you'll be okay here by yourself?" said O'Hara as Shawn raced out of the room to wear something more professional- which in his case was probably a T-shirt and jeans.

"O'Hara, I'm not twelve. I can handle myself. Go catch that crazy son of a bitch."

Juliet smiled at me. "See you later tonight."

"Yeah, see you Lassie," said Spencer as he took her hand and led her out the door.

And I was left all by myself.

**AN: Sorry for a late update. Been busy lately. But next chapter is when we start to get into the more detective stuff. I also finally figured out where I want this story to go.**

**Don't forget that reviews and favorites are very much appreciated.  
~Jorie**


	6. Chapter 6: Do you hear that?

**A/N: I just wanted to put in a thank you for my awesome beta reader, TheShulesLovinPsycho. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Shawn's POV:**

The car ride to the crime scene was quiet. Juliet was reading the case file that the Chief had given us, and I was just exhausted. When we hit the neighborhood I sat up in my seat, taking in the details of the houses around me. Most of them were modest one story houses.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone saying, "Shawn. Shawn!"

I jumped in my seat and belatedly realized that the car had stopped. We had pulled up to the victim's house.

Juliet and I quickly exited the car. I slammed the door shut and turned to face the house.

The house was a small, tan, one story house. The roof had basic brown shingles, and I was surprised to see a chimney, meaning they had a fire place. _Huh. Who would think San Francisco homes would have fire places? It's like 100 degrees out here!_

Juliet and I made our way to the gate, one of my hands resting on her back. She knocked on the door.

"Detective Juliet Spencer, SBPD. This is Shawn Spencer, he's a psychic consultant for our department. May we come in and ask you a few questions?" When Juliet motioned towards me, I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake. The woman smiled and shook my hand.

"Ah, yes, I remember reading about you in the papers. Please, come in."

She stepped out of the door way to allow Juliet and me to enter. She ushered us into the house and onto the couch.

"Mrs... Evans, I take it?"

"Yes, Christine Evans," she responded quickly.

"Right, Mrs. Evans I am sorry to inform you that your daughter, J.J, has been kidnapped." Juliet wanted to start off this conversation slowly. She didn't want to shove too much information down the mother's throat. But when Mrs. Evans cut her off from continuing, Juliet looked a little annoyed.

"That is what I have been told, yes." It appeared as if she was trying to hold in tears, but she continued.

"And before you ask, no I do not know of anyone who would like to hurt my daughter. J.J was- is a good kid. She does all her homework, she gets good grades! Hell, she even volunteers to help her Algebra II teacher grade papers. I don't know why anyone would want to take her."

The woman started to cry, and Juliet got up to comfort her.I took this as the perfect time to scan my surroundings.

The first thing I spotted was the fire place. It didn't look out of place at all. It blended quite nicely with the white walls. Upon further inspection I noticed a picture of Mrs. Evans and a man. Next to that one in a bit larger frame, was a picture of Mrs. Evans, the man, and who I assume to be J.J.

Taking this to be an appropriate time, I asked Mrs. Evans the question that was on my mind. "Mrs. Evans, does there happens to be a … Mr. Evans?"

"Yes there is. Anthony and I have been married for 23 years now. I don't have any idea where he is though. I haven't seen him since last week when we had a big argument."

"What was this argument about?" Juliet piped in.

"He wanted me to pull J.J out of the private school she was attending. He said she needed to go someplace where the 'normal' kids go. I told him that she wants to stay where she was and he stormed out. No one has seen him since."

"And when was this?"

"Tuesday, I remember, because it made me late for my yoga class. But I'm sure that this is in no way related to J.J.'s disappearance; we have these arguments all the time." I saw her swallow, her eyes darting away. She was lying.

"I am sorry if this is any inconvenience ma'am, but may I use your restroom?" I asked her in hopes to do some sneaking around.

"Why yes dear of course you may. Go straight towards the kitchen and make a left down the hallway. First door on your left." She smiled at me, and I turned and left.

When I neared the kitchen I glanced around quickly. I noticed what seemed to be a hotel receipt on the floor. I couldn't quite make out the name, but the logo had a sun on it.

When I made it down the hallway I didn't actually go to the bathroom, I went straight into J.J's room. Just then I noticed how boring J.J must've been. Her room had plain white walls, and her bed had beige sheets. For real, _Beige_. While I continued to sneak around, I found that she was a heavy reader. A heavy chemistry reader that is. Moving on I found a cell phone hidden under her pillow. It was a burner phone, so we probably couldn't get anything off of it.

I walked back down the hallway and into the living room. Before Juliet could say anything, I put my index finger to my temple, closed my eyes tight, and began to have a 'vision'. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what, Shawn?"

"Someone's phone is ringing.." I 'checked' mine, and continued talking. "It's not my phone. Is it yours detective?" When I asked this I started to shake my head, saying no. "No. It's not yours. And it's not Mrs. Evans' either." Once again I paused for effect. "It's J.J's!"

"Wait, but J.J doesn't have a phone. I thought it would get in the way of her school work, so I didn't allow her one."

With my finger still to my head I thought hard. "Well the spirits are telling me differently. They are telling me she disobeyed you. And she hid one in her room." I removed my finger and acted dizzy, but I made no attempt to fall.

"Well, I doubt that's true," said Mrs. Evans indignantly, standing up. Juliet followed us to J.J.'s room, and I psychically 'showed' them where it was.

"Unfortunately it is a burner cell so the most we can get off it is the most recently called number. I am going to take this into evidence." Juliet placed the pink cell phone into an evidence bag.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Evans," said Juliet. We exited the house and made our way to the station.


	7. Chapter 7: A psychic is a slave to his

**Pretty ironic, my beta emailed my the edits as soon as I uploaded it, so here is the revised version. **

**Also thanks to me122334 for the tips on San Francisco.**

**Chapter 7: A psychic is a slave to his visions (revised)**

* * *

Juliet and Shawn entered the station arm in arm, ignoring the looks from the other officers and making a beeline to Juliet's desk. The head detective sat down in her swivel chair and plugged the phone into her desktop computer. It took a few moments, but after a few moments the software identified a number.

"Aha! Here we go. The number is 415-555-2460. California area code."

Shawn didn't hear her. He was looking at the Chief's office. Vick was talking to another figure, with salt and pepper hair, about 6'1", making casual conversation with the Chief... Oh, God. Could that be...

"Jules... Why is Lassie talking to the chief?"

"What do you mean? He's not here, his car wasn't in the park..." Her voice trailed off as she too looked in the direction of the Chief's office.

"Holy crap, when did he get here?"

They both stared at the office, trying to figure out what the two could be talking about.

When the door opened and Lassiter walked out, he spotted the two eyeing him intensely. He stopped in his tracks and said, "What?"

"When did you get here?" Juliet asked while getting out of her chair.

"I think I walked in here a little after 11, maybe. I got bored at the house and I went to that little diner across the street," Lassiter started.

So that's why we didn't see his car... Shawn thought.

"When I saw the station, I decided to make a pop-in visit to the Chief." Lassiter finished, and Juliet nodded.

"Okay," Juliet said as she made her way back to her desk. Juliet picked up a manila folder, and made her way to the chief's office. She stopped just before the door and turned.

"Shawn, are you coming or what?"

Shawn, who had been frowning and staring at the folder, looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

* * *

Once in the Chief's office, Shawn began to think again. He zoned out of the conversation going on in front of him and thought back to the victim's house. _Something was off, _he thought. _Why would the husband leave, obviously not wanting to be found, and yet leave his hotel receipt on the kitchen floor?_ It made no sense to Shawn whatsoever.

"Mr. Spencer? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Okay then, as I was saying, I want you and your wife to go interview the other suspects. And I need you to find the father."

Shawn's eyes shot open wide and he flopped out of the chair. Jumping up, he placed two fingers to his temple. "I-I'm getting something Chief!"

"What is it Mr. Spencer? Is it about the father?"

"Yes. It is. The spirits are telling me is staying at a beach. No that's not right... A beach themed motel?" He was 'questioning' the spirits now. "Yeah that's right. A motel that has to do with a beach theme!"

"Shawn, we live in California. Do you think you could maybe narrow it down?" said Juliet.

"Hey, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? No, wait... The motel has a sun in the logo!"

"Anything else you can come up with?"

"Sorry, Jules. The spirits are being particularly uncooperative today."

"All right, well, I'll start going through the database and see what I can come up with." Shawn placed his hand on his wife's back and turned to leave before Chief Vick's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Spencer. A word, please?"

Shawn glanced at Juliet, who looked just as confused as he did. The coffee spiking incident had been over two weeks ago, and he was pretty sure he'd done nothing wrong since then...

"Ah. Don't speak. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you to keep an eye on Lassiter. This situation is going to be hard on him, so I think you should try and not... Be yourself."

Shawn blinked before nodding. "You got it, Chief!" he said with his usual cheerful voice before turning and walking out of her office with no intentions of being stopped.


	8. Chapter 8: MIA Father, found

**Chapter 8: MIA father, found **

_**A/N: If I haven't told you, or you don't know, I am writing this as I go. Therefore I have no clue how long this will be, or what will happen next. But so far it's looking to be a 10+ chapter story, at minimum. **_

It didn't take Shawn and Juliet long to find the motel the husband was staying at. _The Sunny San Francisco Motel. _The second they found it, they jumped into Juliet's car and drove to the motel.

When the two reached the front desk Juliet pulled out her badge.

"My name is detective Juliet Spencer, and this is Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SFPD. We will be needing the room number of an Anthony Evans."

"Of course, Detective. Let me quickly look it up," He started typing rapidly into the computer. Juliet took this opportunity to glance at Shawn. He was lost deep in thought, so Juliet lightly elbowed him in his side. She was returned with a _grunt. _

"His room number is 205. Do you think you will be needing a key?"

"No, that will not be necessary. Have a nice day," Juliet said, leading Shawn's arm to the stairs.

Once they reached the room, Juliet knocked on the door. The second it opened, Shawn stepped in front of Juliet before she could say anything.

"Hi. My name is Shawn Spencer and I am the head psychic for the SFPD. This here is Head Detective Juliet Spencer. You're Anthony Evans right?"

"Uh, y- yes. Why?"

Juliet elbowed Shawn aside and stepped in front of him.

"We need to ask you some questions regarding the disappearance of your daughter, J.J."

Fear flashed across the man's face.

"S-Sure. Come on in." He stepped aside to let them enter the motel room and closed it behind them. Once inside Mr. Evans sat down on a wooden kitchen chair. Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch.

"Mr. Evans, are you aware that your daughter had gone missing?"

"Y-yeah. I saw it on the news."

"So if you know what happened, why aren't you spending time with your wife?"

"Well, you see, we had a huge fight. And I mean _huge_. She still hasn't let me back into the house. I feel awful about J.J. though. If I could do anything to help her, I would."

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I use your restroom?" Shawn asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's down that hallway, to the left."

"Thank you," said Shawn. Once again, he was going to snoop around.

He started with the most obvious places, he checked the closet. Nothing. He checked the bathroom, nada. He looked under the bed, nothing. Wait a second. Shawn got back on the floor and reached under the bed. He had to wiggle for a few seconds, finally his hand closed around something small and hard. It was an earring. Like the pair J.J was wearing the day she went missing.

Getting back up, he walked back out into the living room, where Juliet was just finishing up.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Evans. We will let you know if there is a break in your daughter's case. In the meantime, please refrain from leaving the city, and if it is an emergency, notify the police before doing so." She stood up and handed the man her card before leading Shawn out of the room.

"This guy is definitely a suspect, Shawn," said Juliet the second they were outside. "He was terrified of us, and he had tons of guilt in his eyes. Please tell me you found something that links him to J.J."

Shawn contemplated on telling Juliet about the earring, but he decided he could use this one to his advantage. Stuffing the earring into his back pocket he said, "Sorry Jules. I didn't find anything. If he is linked to J.J's disappearance, she was never in that motel room." Shawn felt bad for lying to his wife, but to make it up to her somewhat, he leaned in and gave her a small but affectionate kiss.

* * *

"Shawn, for the last time. I am not breaking into a possible psychopath's motel room with you," Gus told Shawn.

"C'mon Gus! Don't be the end piece of bread that no one likes. You did this with me last time."

"Last time I almost got my head cut off! You can go by yourself this time, Shawn. And that's final!"

"You know what, fine, I'll go by myself. I'll call you in an hour with updates".

* * *

Shawn had been waiting outside the motel for about an 15 minutes when he got the break he needed. Mr. Evans was leaving. Shawn watched as he walked to a car at the end of the parking garage. Blue van, tinted windows, license plate _KAZ 2Y5_. Once he was sure that Evans was gone, he entered the building.

Shawn walked up to the front desk, and the receptionist smiled. "Ah, Mr. Spencer, was it?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Well you see, we dug up more information on Anthony, and I'm going to need a key to his room now," said Shawn as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, of course! Just give me one moment to get the key ready." The man grabbed a blank card, typed a few things into his computer, and swiped the key over a scanner. "Here you go. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Shawn grabbed the card and made his way up the stairs, cell phone in hand. He put the cell phone to his ear and waited for Gus to pick up the phone. It took 3 rings before the phone call was finally answered.

"Shawn? Any news?"

"Not yet. I just got a key to his room and I'm heading over there to check it out now," Shawn said as he fumbled to get the key to work.

"Well then why are you calling me? You know I'm on my route."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm still fine and I'll call you in another hour, jeeze." He jammed the key into the slot. The light turned red, then green. It didn't open. He swore and tried again. While attempting to get the door to open again he started to hear very faint squeaks, like new tennis shoes on a gym floor squeaks. He passed it off as just another motel resident until he heard someone right behind him, clearing their throat. "Hey.. Burton, buddy. I'm going to have to call you back later.."

"Shawn? What's wrong? Why are you calling me Burton?! Sha-" Shawn hung up the phone, and spun around.

"Well, I am going to be on my way now," Shawn said as he began to make his way back to the stairs. Only he didn't get very far before he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head. His vision began to blur, and he had trouble hearing. He stumbled forward a few steps, and he tumbled down the stairs. His body was full of pain before he finally slipped into darkness.

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys liked that! I just know how everyone LOVES to end on cliff hangers. **_

_**I wanted to apologize for being late at uploading. I haven't had lots of time, but **_

_**don't worry. I am already starting on the next few chapters! Please review and rate guys! It really**_

_**motivates me to keep writing! **_


	9. Chapter 9: What happened to bowling?

**Alright hey everyone…. Yes I know it's been quite a while since I updated, for those of you who were reading since I started, but I recently decided to get back into the story. So without further ado, here is chapter nine:**

**Chapter 9: What happened to bowling? **

Gus held onto his phone for dear life as he stared at his clock he hung up on the wall. Shawn said he'd call within the hour to update him, but he hasn't called yet. _Maybe it's just Shawn being Shawn, and losing track of time_, he thought to himself. _But what if it isn't Shawn just being Shawn? _He thought again and panic was starting to kick in.

"I can't do this anymore," he said to himself and dialed a number into the phone. "I need to call Juliet." He put the phone up to his ear and paced back and forth as he waited for her to answer.

_O'Hara,_ she answered the phone with a grumpy tone. _What do you want Gus? When are you bringing Shawn back home? _

Gus' heart dropped at what she said and he lost it. "He's not with me Juliet!" He practically yelled into the phone.

_Gus.. What do you mean? He told me you two were going bowling, _it was clear that Juliet was getting angry, but she also sounded worried.

"He went to go check out the hotel room from earlier. He wanted me to go, but I refused, and now he's not answering my phone calls." Gus was starting to panic even more, now that he was saying everything out loud.

Juliet was silent for a few minutes before speaking up. _Meet me at the station, Gus._

* * *

Shawn slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He went to rub the back of his neck where the pain was radiating from, but he found that his arms were stuck behind his back. He pulled his arms a few times, trying to free them, but he had no luck.

He lifted his head up to look around and make a mental list of everything. To the left of him he saw nothing but darkness. Straight ahead he could make out a few empty shelves,, but that was about it. When he turned his head to the right there was a faint light hung to the wall and just below it was a young girl tied up just like he was. "J.J?" He whispered, making sure it was the right girl as she had her head down.

The girl picked her head up and looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked. The room was too dark where Shawn was for her to make out any details about him.

"My name is Shawn. Shawn Spencer. I'm a psychic detective for the Police. My friends are going to get us out of here. Don't worry," He told her reassuringly, but truthfully, he was really worried.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I really just wanted to get something out, and I started getting writers block towards the end. **


	10. Chapter 10: Jim and Drew, kidnapping duo

Juliet hurried into the police station with Gus in tow. She ignored anyone who tried to talk to her as she made her way to the chief's office. The door was wide open and Juliet didn't hesitate to enter. "Chief, we have a major problem," she stated and tried her best to keep her cool and remain professional.

The chief stopped what she was doing and took a seat in her chair. "What is it?" She asked.

Juliet took a deep breath and said the words she was dreading. "Shawn's.. Gone." She clenched her fist to keep from crying as she sat in one of the chairs by the Chief's desk.

The chief's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. "What happened? When did it happen?" These were just a few questions of many she wanted to ask.

At this point Gus stepped forward and told her everything that happened earlier that night.

* * *

Shawn shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head back on the wall he was propped up against. The longer he was awake, the more pain started showing up. Not only was his head throbbing, but his side was aching with every breath he took. His right shoulder radiated pain with every slight movement, it's probably dislocated, he thought to himself and calmed his breathing.

Suddenly a door, that Shawn wasn't aware was there, opened and he jerked his head up. He regretted the quick movement short moments after as he grimaced in pain.

He focused his attention to the two guys who just walked through the door. The first one had a very strong build, he looked to be around 6 feet tall, and he had little hair. He was also clearly in charge since he was telling the second, smaller guy, all the orders. "What are we going to do about him, boss? He wasn't part of the plan," the second guy told the other guy, fear clear in his voice.

"We have to get rid of him," Shawn's heart started racing at those words. "Can't risk him getting away and tellin' the cops."

The smaller guy nodded his head and Shawn gulped in fear. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there," Shawn said, trying to hide the fear that was taking over his body. "Don't you think that's not a good idea?"

The big guy turned his head to Shawn and walked over to him. "And why should we listen to you?" He asked as he stared down at him. "You are in no position to tell me what's good and bad." Suddenly Shawn regretted speaking up as a foot connected with his side, knocking the wind out of him. He coughed and took deep breaths in an attempt to get air into his lungs again. The bigger guy walked back over to his friend while laughing to himself. "Maybe that'll teach him to shut his mouth."

The two of them walked back out of the room, and Shawn groaned in pain. That kick must've broken one of his ribs because every breath felt like knives stabbing his side. "Are you okay?" He heard a quiet voice say.

He turned his head to where J.J was sitting and sighed. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he said and turned his head back forward to lean it against the wall and close his eyes.

"The big guy is called Jim, and he calls the smaller guy Drew. By the way.." She told him and pulled her hands against the ropes holding her to the wall.

"Jim, and Drew, huh? Let's see how I can push their buttons."


	11. Chapter 11: Talk Your Way Through it

Juliet stared blankly at a very interesting pencil on the chief's desk as she ignored the conversation and thought about Shawn. She was doing her best to hide her worry and fear that was ever so clear in her mind. Her thoughts raced back and forth between things like, is he hurt, are they going to hurt him, or is he even still alive. Her eyes started to tear up at the last thought, but before she could continue thinking she was snapped out of it by the chief calling her name. She quickly looked up and subtly wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Sorry, yes chief?"

"I said, Guster is to take you home immediately and you are to stay there until this case is finished," the Chief repeated once more for Juliet as she moved to sit in her chair in front of her.

Juliet looked at her puzzled, as if she didn't hear correctly. "What?" She asked, in hopes of the Chief saying something differently this time.

The Chief sighed and looked down at her desk briefly. She hated doing this. She never liked telling someone they couldn't work a case due to personal involvement. "You are too close to Shawn to be running this investigation," she stated more clearly and looked back up to Juliet. "I'm sorry O'Hara, but I have to remove you from this case."

Juliet rose from her seat quickly to object. "Cheif! You can't do that!" She paused only briefly to wipe a tear that had fallen and regain her composure. "Shawn is out there somewhere, and I have to find him," she said sternly.

The Chief shook her head and frowned. "I'm sorry, Juliet. I really am. But we can't risk you being too unstable to work the case," she said more softly and turned her head to Gus, who was just standing there, unsure of what to do or say. "Guster, please take Detective O'Hara home now."

Gus nodded his head at the chief and looked to Juliet. He didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what to say. He simply put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the police station to his car.

* * *

Shawn stared up at the ceiling as he attempted to keep his breathing steady, and keep from passing out. At this point, it was clear he had a concussion. Another thing to add to the list of injuries along with a possibly dislocated shoulder, broken or fractured rib, and multiple bruises. Just when he had regained his breath from the previous altercation, the door was thrown open and Jim walked into the room with Drew not far behind.

"So, you seem to be so keen on us not killing you, huh?" Jim asked, and Shawn wasn't sure if he was being serious, or if he was trying to mess with him. This concussion was really screwing with his deduction skills.

Shawn hesitated for a moment before he replied, trying to come up with what he thought was the right answer. "Well, as a matter of fact, I am," he finally said.

Jim loomed over Shawn and grinned wickedly down at him as he cracked his knuckles. Shawn gulped in fear at the sight and dreaded what was about to happen. "If that's the case, then I guess it's okay to have a little fun. Since we're not allowed to touch little miss perfect over there," Jim said and jerked his head in the direction where J.J sat. Jim bent down and reached behind Shawn to untie the ropes that held him to the floor and force him upright. The sudden movement caused the room to spin and Shawn stumbled forward before Jim grabbed his shoulder and Shawn uncontrollably yelped in pain. Jim smirked at the sound and shoved Shawn forward towards the door.

"You know fellas, I'm only keen on the idea of not dying. I'd rather not have any other injuries forced upon me," Shawn said as he slowly walked towards the door. _Keep talking, if they're talking, then they're too busy to torture you_, Shawn reminded himself.

"Did I say you could speak?" Jim said harshly and shoved Shawn again, almost knocking him to the floor. _Okay.. Talking isn't going to work_, Shawn thought.

Once the group was through the door, Shawn looked around at where he was. Just one glance and he was able to tell they were in an abandoned warehouse of some kind. Straight in front of him he saw what appeared to be a solid block of concrete, about four feet high, and long enough for someone to lay on top of it. His heart started to race at the thought of what they were going to do to him. He didn't notice the chair next to the block until he was being forced down into it.

Shawn tugged at the ropes the held his wrists to the arms of the chair, and tried to kick his feet forward, but they were tied down as well. He turned his head as best as he could to look at where Jim had gone. He was standing a few feet away with his back turned, looking down at something. He turned his head the other way to look for Drew and he was no where to be seen. "So, where'd your best bud Drew get off to?" Shawn asked as he looked down the hallway where they had just came from. "Hopefully to get some food, I'm starving," he added, humor was how he coped with these typed of situations after all.

Jim turned back towards Shawn and stood in front of him. Now Shawn was able to see that Jim was standing in front of a little table with various objects, that he didn't want to think about. His attention was brought back to Jim when he started to speak. "Since you got in our way, but serve no purpose to our actual mission, I'd say its time to have a little fun," he grinned again, just like he did earlier and Shawn shuddered slightly. Jim glanced down to his left hand where he saw the simple gold band on his finger and had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you tell me about the lucky one."

Shawn remained silent. He wasn't about to risk Juliet's life and talk about her to some psychopath. "How about we get lunch instead?" Shawn changed the subject. "Like I said before-" He started to say before he was cut off by a punch to his jaw. Shawn groaned slightly, but he shook his head, like a dog shaking themselves dry except he was shaking away the pain, and looked back up to Jim. "That wasn't a very nice way to treat your guest."

He was clearly making Jim angry, be it from the smart ass remarks or that he wasn't showing him any sign of weakness, Shawn wasn't sure. Jim let out an angry sigh, and tried again. "Tell me about your wife," he said more sternly.

Shawn made a confused face and looked up at him. "Wife? What wife? I don't have a wife," he said, toying with Jim. Playing with Jim was probably not one of the best decisions Shawn's ever made, and that was proved when the next punch came unexpectedly into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing the chair to fall over. Shawn was too busy trying to breathe that as the chair collided with the floor his head did too and he quickly lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: Say what? Well, who?

**Chapter 12: Say What? Well, Who? **

Shawn's head lolled to the side as he slowly regained consciousness. He scrunched his eyes tightly and groaned at the throbbing pain at the back of his head. If he had a concussion before, he wondered how bad it was now. Ever so carefully he opened his eyes, one at a time to check his surroundings. He was still in the open room Jim had taken him to. He glanced down and saw his hands and ankles were still bound tightly to the chair. After doing a quick recap of all that happened he realized he was now sat up and not on the floor like he last remembered. _He clearly cares somewhat, otherwise I would've been left on the floor, _Shawn thought to himself.

He had to try and escape. Neither of the two men were around, and he had a clear view of a very promising looking door. He tugged at the rope that was holding his wrists down and sighed in frustration when it had no effect, other than the now present rope burns. He let his head hang at his chest in defeat, when he remembered the little tray Jim was standing in front of earlier. He turned his head to look at the tray and saw various knives, liquids, and other things he didn't want to think about. He stared at one of the knives and wondered how he was going to get to it while being stuck in a chair at least 3 feet away. He shifted his body weight forcefully in an attempt to scoot the chair and he grinned when it worked.

Slowly but surely he covered the distance to the tray and stared down at its contents. He was still unable to pick up the knife since the tray was too high for his bound wrists to reach. He only had one option so he leaned his head down towards the metal tray and placed the end of the knife in between his teeth. Carefully he lifted his head up and brought it back down towards his right hand and placed the handle in his hand. He smiled to himself again at the success and flipped the knife around in his hand so the blade was under his wrist, and brushing against the rope. He moved his hand back and forth, slicing the rope with every pass of the knife.

Surprisingly it only took a few short minutes for the knife to cut all the way through the rope, freeing his wrist at last. He grinned at his success and brought his wrist up to kiss it. "I'm never taking you for granted," he said to himself before picking the knife up from his lap and slicing the rope holding down his other wrist with no problem. Once he'd freed his left wrist he bent down to cut the rope away from his ankles. He stretched his legs out in front of him, taking in the moment of getting the movement back. Slowly he stood up and grimaced slightly when his hand got caught on the rope, tugging on his shoulder. Quickly he pushed the rope away and held his left arm against his stomach. With the knife still in his hand he made his way to the door carefully, making sure Jim and Drew were nowhere to be seen.

When he reached the door he checked behind him one more time before putting the knife in his useless hand to pull open the door. He took a few small steps outside and scanned his surroundings. The sun was casting a soft orange glow signaling it was beginning to set and Shawn worried about trying to find civilization in the dark. He turned back around to pull the door shut and stopped dead in his tracks when he was greeted to Jim looking down at him, clearly furious. Shawn took a step backwards, preparing to run, but he didn't get very far before the metal pipe he hadn't noticed him holding, was slammed down on his hand to knock the knife to the ground. Shawn yelped in pain and quickly turned to get away. He clutched his arm to his stomach, cradling his already swelling hand, and ran as fast as he could. He turned his head to look behind him and see if Jim was following and sure enough he was. Turning his head and not watching where he was running, especially since the sun was setting and the light was quickly fading, was one of the worst mistakes Shawn could've made at this moment. This was clear to him when his foot hit a rock that was sticking out of the dirt, and he dropped to the ground in a heap. He landed on his shoulder and pain exploded throughout his arm, causing him to yell out and shut his eyes tightly.

After a few quick moments the pain faded enough for Shawn to open his eyes. When he looked up he saw Jim standing above him, holding the pipe tightly, turning his knuckles white. He gulped in fear and dreaded all the damage that could be done with that thing. _Let's just get it over with, _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and turned his head away so he didn't have to watch the pipe collide with his body and presumably break more bones.

He raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes when no such blow came. He turned his head back towards Jim in disbelief and was surprised at the sight. Jim had dropped the pipe to his side and had turned around. Shawn shifted over in the dirt to see why he was turned, and he saw Drew talking to him. He couldn't make out the words, only that Drew's body language was suggesting the conversation was not a fun one. He did his best to focus on what was being said, unfortunately Drew is not a very loud person.

"We can't kill him," Drew told Jim as he gestured towards Shawn laying on the ground, covered in dirt. "We've kidnapped two people, Jim. Two people. Do you think the cops will let us of easily if we add murder on top of that?" Shawn nodded his head slightly in understanding, there would be no way anyone at the police department would let them walk with any less than the minimum sentence if they did kill him.

"You're talking as if you think we're gonna get caught," Jim countered and gripped the bar again. "Why do you think that?" He almost growled at Drew.

"Just think about it. He clearly works for the police. How, I haven't figured out. He had no gun or badge on him at the time, but he managed to get a key from the front desk, so he has to have some sort of authority," Drew told Jim, and Drew was getting more angry with Jim with every passing second. Shawn was surprised that Drew had managed to figure all of that out.

"You're just paranoid. Mr. E told us it's impossible for the cops to find us. The warehouse isn't in his name. They'll never find it," Jim was done with the conversation as he turned away from Drew. Shawn raised his eyebrow at the mention of a Mr. E, and thought back to the case to see who Mr. E was. Shawn reached a conclusion as soon as Jim loomed above him once again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there buddy," Shawn snapped at him and used his feet to push himself away from him. Jim simply looked down at him in confusion. "Mr. E, as in Mr. Evans? J.J's dad?"

Jim seemed surprised when he heard the name come out of Shawn's mouth. "Yes. Anthony Evans. J.J's dad. Hired us to grab her and stow her away here. The plan was to make it seem like she was targeted for going to her fancy private school, ultimately making her switch schools when she was found."

Shawn ran through everything in his mind. _The burner cell was probably planted in her room by her father at some point, making it seem like private school wasn't turning her in the direction they hoped. Anthony wasn't just staying in the hotel because of the fight, he needed to get J.J somewhere alone so Jim and Drew could nab her. Which explained the earring found in the motel room, and the receipt left on the kitchen floor. He told J.J where he was staying. But out of all that, there was one thing not connecting. The warehouse. _"Very clever, boys. I'll give you that, but where does this high quality warehouse fit into the puzzle?"

Drew took a step forward next to Jim and looked down at Shawn. "It's registered under Mr. Evans' father. He used to run his own business. But when the business failed, he left Mr. Evans the whole building."

"That's a little weird don't you think? Giving your son an abandoned warehouse as a gift?" Shawn asked as he looked at the outside of the building. The walls were an old gray color, and it had to be at least two stories tall. He was snapped out of his thoughts by another terrifying thought. _Himself. _Where did he fit into the puzzle now? He clearly has no purpose to the original mission, he simply got in the way. "Where do I fit into that so called puzzle?" He asked with a slight gulp as just then Jim bent down to pull him up.

"I guess you'll just have to come back inside and find out," Jim told him evilly, with a push to his non-injured shoulder, gesturing for him to walk faster.


	13. Chapter 13: Carlton Lassiter's still

**Chapter 13: Carlton Lassiter's Still Got it**

Juliet stared out the window of the small blue car as they neared her house. Gus stopped the car in front of the driveway and she was surprised to see Carlton's car sitting on the curb. She turned and silently tanked Gus for the ride before getting out of the car and walking to the front door. She opened the door and walked inside with her head down. Carlton was sitting on the couch as she walked in and looked at her confused.

"Home so soon?" He asked curiously and turned the volume down on the TV.

"The Chief kicked me off the case, and made me come in," she told him and dropped herself down next to him.

Carlton's jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is there anything I do to help?"

She looked up at him and thought about his offer. "Actually, yes. Could you go down to the station and check out a lead we had on a phone number J.J called? I never got the chance to run it before Shawn was taken," she said sadly and pleaded him to help her.

"Of course," he said simply and got off the couch. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his car keys. "I'll call you if I find anything." He watched her nod her head before he walked out the front door and got into his car.

* * *

Lassiter pulled his car into a parking spot and stepped out onto the asphalt. He straightened his tie and walked up the steps to the main door. He reached his hand out and pushed the door open. The air conditioning cooled his skin from the summer weather. He checked the surroundings for the chief and saw the blinds pulled shut on her office and he proceeded to Juliet's desk.

He dropped himself down into her chair and turned on the computer with a click of the mouse. The recent tab was still open to the most recently called number and he copied it down to a piece of paper. He used the mouse to open another tab on the computer and typed the number into the empty bar. After a few moments of waiting a message popped up. He sighed in defeat at the reading of the words, _payphone_. He stared at the screen in thought of what to do. An idea popped into his head and he wrote down the address of the payphone onto the same paper he used to write the number, and also wrote the time of the incoming call. Quickly he shut down the computer and walked back towards the exit, as if he was never there.

* * *

He pulled his car up to a small gas station. Outside the front doors were two old payphones, directly in sight of the camera recording the front door. He parked his car next in front of the phones and stepped out. He locked the car behind him, not trusting of the neighborhood he was in, and walked through the glass doors. There was a tall man, with messy hair and stubble on his face from missing a few days of shaving. He walked up to the counter and cleared his throat. "I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter," he said as he quickly flashed the man his badge, hoping he wouldn't see the _Santa Barbara _written on it. "A few days ago a young girl was kidnapped and the most recent call on her phone was from that there payphone."

The man looked over Lassiter's shoulder in the direction of the phone and looked back to him. "And what do you want me to do 'bout it?" He asked in a deep voice, with no emotion in his words.

"Well, I'm going to need you to show me the cctv footage from the camera pointed at them," he clarified his reasoning and had to refrain from yelling at the man for not caring about a missing little girl.

"Cc-what?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes and mentally facepalmed at the question. "The video footage. I need to see the footage the camera recorded," he clarified even more for the man.

The man nodded his head at Lassiter and bent down behind the camera. When he reappeared he placed a small DVD player on the counter. "What's the date?"

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "April 22, at 5:24 pm," he said and glanced back up to the DVD player. He watched as the man bent down once again and returned with a DVD. He pushed it into the slot and hit the fast forward button. He quickly pushed the play button as the text on the screen read 5:24. Lassiter looked at the screen carefully as a man appearing to be in his late 30's to early 40's walked up to the payphone. The call was short, but not sweet, which could be figured from his angry expression when he hung up. Lassiter paused the recording and pulled his phone out to take a picture of the man unknown to him. "Thanks," he mumbled to the man behind the counter and walked back outside the store. Once outside he dialed Juliet's number.

_O'Hara, _she answered.

"I found that the number was from a payphone located at some small gas station not far from the victim's house," he told her as he got back into his car.

_Did you have any luck with cctv? _She asked, hope present in her voice.

"Some guy, unknown to me, in his late 30's placed the call and left very angry after he hung up." He started his car and put it in drive. "I'll show you when I get back to your house."

_Thank you so much, Carlton_. He imagined she was smiling right now, but would have to wait to be sure.

* * *

After only a few minutes of driving he reached Juliet's house and he parked his car on the curb, like earlier. He stepped out and walked up the concrete driveway to the front door. He turned the handle and walked inside. Almost the instant he walked through the door, Juliet was stood in front of him, waiting to see the man. He reached into his pocket to pull his phone out and open the picture he took. Juliet took the phone from his hands and looked at the man at the payphone. She gasped in realization and looked back up to Lassiter. "That's Anthony Evans. J.J's father."


	14. Chapter 14: Just like old times

**Chapter 14: Just like old times**

Juliet barged into the station with Lassiter in tow and his phone clutched tightly in her hand. She pushed the door open to the Chief's office and walked right in only to see the Chief stand up in disbelief. "O'Hara, what are you doing? I believe I specifically told you not to come back until the case is solved." Juliet simply looked at the chief, shrugged her shoulders and placed the phone on the desk with the picture of J.J's dad at the payphone. The Chief looked down at the phone and recognized the man immediately. "Is that the victim's father?"

Juliet nodded her head and stepped forward to talk before Lassiter could take the blame for doing police work behind her back. "I had Lassiter search the phone number from the burner phone, since I never got to, and he traced it back to Anthony Evans. J.J's dad."

The Chief glanced over to Lassiter to get a confirmation on the story and he nodded his head in agreement. She sighed and looked back up to Juliet. "Okay, O'Hara. You're back on the case," she told Juliet while attempting to hide the smile appearing on her face.

Juliet smiled at the Chief and nodded. "Thank you, Chief. I won't let you down."

"You better not," she said sternly. She directed her attention to Lassiter, who was standing in the corner of her office leaning against the wall. "Lassiter, you're welcome to help too."

Lassiter was shocked and he quickly forced himself off the wall into a professional position. "Yes, Chief," he told her with a smile and held the door open for Juliet so they could get back to work.

* * *

When being led back to the warehouse, Shawn had to limp to keep his weight off his ankle which he was pretty sure was strained, or even worse, fractured from tripping on that rock. At this point he was truly worried for his life. He knew too much for Jim and Drew to risk letting him escape again, so they were going to have to do something to prevent that. For the most part he figured the pair wouldn't kill him, since that would result in more jail time when they get caught, but that doesn't mean they can't hurt him. He gulped at the thought of more pain.

Jim pushed his shoulder again when Shawn slowed, and he almost fell through the doorway. "Do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" JIm mumbled and steadied him.

"Maybe if you didn't rush me, I could limp inside in peace," Shawn retorted with a low voice and continued walking forward.

Jim rolled his eyes and pushed Shawn back down into the chair he had previously escaped from. He bound his wrists and ankles tighter to the chair this time, and stepped away towards the tray with various objects.

Shawn tugged slightly at the ropes that held him down and groaned. "Really? The chair again? Couldn't think of something interesting for once?" Shawn said to aggravate Jim as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them and looked ahead of him when he heard a horrid sound that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

"I think you'll classify this as interesting, huh?" Jim teased as he clicked the cattle prod on and electricity cracked in the air as it surged through the metal prongs on the end.

Shawns body shivered as he shook his head in fear of the impending electrical torture. Jim stepped closer as Shawn forced his eyes shut and generated happy thoughts of Juliet to take his mind off the fear. His plan was cut short as soon as the metal ends connected to his gut and he let out a terrifying yell.

After a few short seconds that felt like hours to Shawn, the cattle prod was pulled away from his body and he bent over in pain as he struggled to catch his breath. He sat back upright a few moments later and leaned his head back against the chair. He took deep breaths to calm himself and brought Juliet back into his mind. "You're… Not going to.. Get away with this," Shawn said in between every breath.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure about that?" Jim asked as he smirked and thought about where to shock Shawn next.

"Maybe, you should've done your research on me," he started saying as he sat up, finally in control of his breathing once again. "Then you would've known I'm a psychic with the police station. And like I said before, you will not, and I repeat, will not get away with this." He knew it was a risky move telling Jim he worked for the police, but he knew it worked as soon as Jim's smirked fell and he dropped the cattle prod to the ground. Jim quickly turned on his heels and headed towards a smaller room to Shawn's left, where he presumed Drew was.

When the door shut and Shawn knew he was by himself he let his head drop to his chest and hoped Jules would find him sooner rather than later.

* * *

Juliet stared at her computer screen and sighed in frustration. The phone call was left at a dead end because the surveillance camera footage had no sound and there was no way to tell what the conversation was actually about.

Lassiter looked over at Juliet and frowned. He could tell how much of a toll this case was taking on her and he'd be damned if he didn't do his best to find Spencer. He pushed the rolling chair he was sat in away from the desk he was sitting at pushed himself over to where Juliet was sitting "Tell me what all we know," he said to her, hoping she would look away from the dead end and see something else that could work.

She leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment. "Well, we know that the Husband was staying in a hotel at the time of abduction," she started. "And that he wanted her to switch schools, but his wife didn't agree with him," she paused for a second to think about the rest of the case. "Oh, and we presume he gave her the phone because her mother wasn't aware of it."

"We also know that Mr. Evans isn't necessarily the biggest person in the world, and would not be capable of carrying Spencer anywhere," Lassiter chimed in with and paused slowly at the thought. "So he has to have someone helping him."

Juliet nodded her head in agreement with Lassiter's add on. "And he has to be within at least 20 minutes of his hotel room so he had time to make it back before we visited him," she came up with and sat up straight since they were finally getting somewhere.

"Which means he has to have easy access to the location they're being held. And easy access usually means he owns it in someway," he told her.

She jumped onto her keyboard and stopped when she remembered she already thought about this. "I already searched to see if he owned any other properties, and he doesn't," she said sadly and slouched back in her chair.

Lassiter leaned back in his own chair and pondered any other options. "Did you check his family members?" He questioned.

She shook her head and typed rapidly on her keyboard only to jump to her feet. "That's it, Carlton! That's it!" He jumped up as well and looked at her in shock, waiting for an explanation. "Anthony Evans' father, Nick Evans, used to own a warehouse for his old company. When he went out of business he didn't bother selling the warehouse. He just let it sit there."

"Get your stuff, I'll let the chief know," Lassiter told her and he rushed off to the Chief's office.

"Hold on, Shawn. We're coming," she mumbled under her breath as he slipped on her jacket.


	15. Chapter 15: End Game

Chapter 15: End Game

Author's Note: Prepare for a long one :)

* * *

Juliet stared out the window as trees and signs flew by. Her hand rested on the armrest and her finger subconsciously tapped away with every second that passed. "Can you go any faster, Carlton?" She asked quietly, afraid they wouldn't make it to Shawn in time.

Lassiter glanced down at the speedometer and sighed. "I'm going as fast as this car allows," he told her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and reached out to grab her tapping hand. "We'll get there, okay? Everything will be alright. Shawn is going to be fine."

She looked up at him when he grabbed her hand and she nodded at his words. She turned her head away quickly to hide the tear that escaped. "I hope you're right," she whispered to herself

* * *

Shawn's eyes flew open after who knows how long when he heard a door slam open and his two best pals were reunited once again. "Ah, just the two men I wanted to see. How about you untie me once and for all and we can pretend this never happened," he suggested to waste time because he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Nice try, psychic-boy," Drew growled from behind Jim.

"Do you really think we're that stupid? To untie you and let you go? After all that's happened? With everything you know?" Jim questioned Shawn as he stepped closer and closer.

"I don't know that I'd necessarily call you stupid, but that's what I was hoping for," he admitted with a small chuckle.

"Well, it's too late," Jim said simply as he pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a hunting knife of some sort. Shawn stared at the sharp blade and gulped. "You like my knife? Anthony gave it to me. I believe his exact words were, 'to use only in case of an emergency.' I think this situation classifies as an emergency. Don't you, Drew?" Drew nodded in responce and walked around to the back of the chair where Shawn was sitting.

Shawn watched, confused, as Drew began to untie him. "I thought you weren't going to untie me," he said as he looked back up at the man holding a large knife very close to his chest.

"All I said was we wouldn't untie you and let you go. But we sure as hell can't kill you in here. Someone else wants to do the honors," Jim winked and leaned forward to grab Shawn's upper arm and yank him out of the chair. He held the knife against Shawn's back as he pushed him towards the back door. "Try anything funny and I'll end your life right where you stand." Shawn nodded his head slightly and limped in the direction of the door.

* * *

Lassiter shut off the sirens and pulled to a stop quickly. "Juliet, listen to me. We need to treat this like any other case. We can't risk our connection screwing ourselves, or even Spencer over. You understand?" She nodded her head and jumped out of the car with her gun in hand. Lassiter followed suit and stopped her once again. "There's a possibility that a civilian is in there as well. She has priority over Spencer. Don't forget that."

As soon as Lassiter was done talking, Juliet found herself cautiously walking towards the warehouse with her gun pointed at the ground. She scanned her surroundings carefully and came upon what appeared to be a side entrance to the warehouse. She looked over at Lassiter and on his command she pushed the door open and he stormed in with his gun ready. She followed him inside, scanning the room with her gun aimed. A chair in the middle of the room caught her attention and she gestured Lassiter to it before continuing that way.

Lassiter followed her to the chair and bent down to look at the ropes on the ground. "One of them was held here at one point. But where are they now?" He questioned. As he looked around the room for more answers, his eyes fell upon another door. "Over there," he told her. He stood back up and took the few steps needed to reach the door. This time he pushed the door open and Juliet stormed in to sweep the room. "Clear," she called out, and just seconds after she noticed a girl sitting in the corner. "I got J.J!" She told him as she ran to the girls side to help her.

He quickly followed her into the room to see that the girl was safe. "Call for a medic and backup. I'm going to find Spencer."

* * *

Shawn watched the ground as he walked carefully in order to avoid falling like last time. When he slowed, only for a moment to step over a rock, the knife was pushed harder against his back and he winced. He looked up from the ground to see they had reached a small shed of some kind. He went to turn to Jim to ask about the shed, but before he could do so, the metal pipe he was threatened with earlier was slammed into the back of his knees causing him to fall forward.

He coughed as the dirt went everywhere from his impact, and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "Was that really necessary?" He asked, irritated. The only response he got was Jim grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him up to his knees. He coughed once more from the sudden force that was applied to his throat and rolled his eyes. As if on cue, someone from behind him reached around and grabbed his arms to bound them behind his back. "Okay, I see how it -," he started to say with a low voice, but was cut off when a piece of duct tape was placed over his mouth.

The door to the shed was pushed open and Shawn jerked his head in the direction of the door. He watched as Anthony stepped out and slowly approached him. "Ah, Shawn Spencer. Head psychic for the SFPD. We meet again," he told him as he crouched to be on the same level as him.

Shawn watched as Anthony reached behind his head to grab something, and Shawn uncontrollably gulped when he saw the knife in his hand. "What? Does the knife scare you?" He asked as he teased Shawn by lightly dragging the knife over his chest. "Would it scare you more if I were to put pressure on it?" Like he said, he ran the knife over his chest, pressing down slightly harder this time. Shawn's heart sped up as he watched the man get ready to kill him.

Anthony pulled the knife away and placed it against his chin in thought. "You know.. I bet it would scare you even more if I were to do this.." he said slowly before he quickly slashed the blade across Shawn's chest, blood seeping through his ripped shirt. Shawn made every attempt to scream out in pain, or for help, but whatever the case, it didn't work. The duct tape prevented him from making any sound. Anthony chuckled as he looked at the blood that remained on the knife. "Just because you're my end game, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun before it's over," he smirked and slashed Shawn's chest again, this time intersecting his last cut.

After what felt like hours to Shawn, Anthony stopped torturing him and stepped away. Sweat dripped down Shawn's forehead, and his t-shirt was now a deep red color instead of the previous yellow. He was careful enough to take deep breaths and steady his heart rate to avoid passing out. "Wasn't that fun, Shawn?" Anthony called from where he was leaning against the shed. He bent down to pick the knife up off the ground and wipe it off on his jeans. "Are you ready for round 2? This time, deep cuts," he smirked again.

He tried to keep himself together, but after the first slow and deep cut made by Anthony, the only thing keeping Shawn in an upright position was Jim, who was holding his shirt collar. Anthony tapped Shawn's cheek as if he was waking him up. "C'mon Shawny-boy. We're not done-," he started to say but was cut off by an unknown voice.

"Oh, yes you are done. Back away from him now and dropped the knife," Lassiter said as he stepped into Anthony's view. Begrudgingly he dropped the knife to the ground and raised his hands above his head. Lassiter pointed his gun at the other two men standing behind Shawn. "You two, back away from him." Slowly they each took a step back from Shawn and he slumped to his knees. Lassiter shifted his attention back to Anthony and just as he did, he threw himself at the ground to grab the knife. His body went limp and released the knife from his grip after Lassiter pulled the trigger.

Lassiter carefully walked over to Anthony and threw the knife out of reach. He bent down to place two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. "Dammit, you son of a bitch," he growled and stood back up. He directed his attention back to the other two men. "Put your hands above your head where I can see them," he told them sternly. The smaller one looked down at Shawn and quickly reached into his pocket to pull out a smaller knife. Before Lassiter had time to react, the knife was plunged into the front of Shawn's left shoulder. As quickly as he could, Lassiter pulled the trigger once more and the man collapsed behind Shawn.

Shawn's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his shoulder and he looked down at the knife sticking out of his shoulder. He looked between Lassiter and the knife a few times before his body gave out and he fell to his side. Lassiter put his gun back in his holster and quickly cuffed the only surviving criminal. After the man was cuffed and out of his way he raced to Shawn's side and placed his fingers on his neck. He let out a shaky breath of relief when there was a weak pulse. "C'mon Spencer, don't you dare die on me," he whispered as he removed the tape from Shawn's face. He threw the tape to the side and brought his wrist to his mouth to speak into the microphone. "I need a medic outside the west exit pronto!"


End file.
